


The Work of Skirts

by Qwazzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Skirts, Smut, fanfiction of a fiction that doesn't technically exist yet, magical skirts, mental degredation, slow changes in 5 parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazzy/pseuds/Qwazzy
Summary: A random clothing suggestion from her boyfriend leads to some fun changes that Valerie isn't complaining about. Another thing I did for a friend. For a little context, magic is real, and Valerie has blue blood.
Relationships: Valerie/Zack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Work of Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift for a friend of mine that I love so much. You can find him on newgrounds at heartisttheartist, please go support his work!  
> Also, any and all pointers on where I can improve would be greatly appreciated! Please and thank you!

“Ugh, this is so stupid.” Valerie said, her hands grabbing at the dark purple skirt. She refused to wear the brighter colors, like yellow and pink, if only because they didn’t fit her normal color scheme.

“Oh, come on. You look really cute in that Valerie!” Zack had a smile on his face, his eyes looking down at her hands. The skirt reached just below her knees and was made out of a soft fabric. Zack had somehow convinced her to wear the stupid thing, dragging her to go out with him to the mall and buy one of the damn things.

“It’s breezy…” Valerie mumbled as she turned her head to look at her butt and hips. The skirt swayed a little bit and tickled the back of her knees. Really, a strong gust of wind and the veil lifts up for anyone to see! “How do people feel comfortable wearing these things?”

“Eh, I dunno. But you look really good in it!” Zack gave her a nervous smile and a thumbs up. What a dork. Of course, she would look good in it. She had the legs to rock it, skirts just were never her thing. They just looked so impractical! One wrong move and the fabric would flap up, revealing what it was supposed to hide away. Not to mention a difficulty on applying efficient armoring to it for a similar reason.

Still, Valerie blushed at the compliment and lightly punched Zack’s shoulder.

“Just don’t expect this to be a common thing. I’m doing this once.” A single finger was held up and Zack nodded. The black-haired boy held up his phone and took a step back. His smile turned sheepish, and he scratched his head nervously.

“Can we make it last a little longer then?”

“You will send those to me, then immediately delete them.”

~~DoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDo~~

“Oh, fuck~” Zack moaned under her. His hands gripping her hips while she bounced up and down. Valerie had her hands placed against his chest, letting her run her fingers against his muscles and scars while keeping herself upright.

Cowgirl is an ancient art, dating all the way back the people of Mesopotamia. A technique perfected over centuries of trial and pleasurable error.

So why did the skirt she make the whole thing to much more arousing? The purple fabric hid away the act itself, but the sensations of it all still sent jolts up her spine. The heat burning in her core felt so much more intense than usual, with the only difference being the bloody skirt! Maybe it was the way Zack kept glancing up and down at her skirt, her breasts, and her face. The way his eyes kept shifting up and down, drinking in every inch of her body that did it for her. Who knows, really. Thankfully, he didn’t linger too long on her face, lest she break out the blindfold again.

She was always embarrassed by her blush. It was too visible on her pale skin, the blue stood out too much, and it always brought her looks. Even with all the work to move past that embarrassment, Valerie still didn’t like being looked at for too long, always suspecting that others were staring at something on her face, judging her silently. It made her smile to see that Zack took their agreement to heart. Only glances, and during kisses.

But anyway, the freaking skirt! Valerie distinctly remembered it reaching down to her knees a few weeks ago, but now it barely passed her lower calves! Sure, it worked better for cowgirl, being able to cover the scene for the oh so tantalizing mystery, but she wouldn’t be able to go outside wearing it! Not that she would want to, but it was the principle of the matter! Valerie suspected that Zack had something to do with it, but she knew that he had no skill at sewing, so that ruled him out for hemming it. Maybe the Vanguard matriarch?

“Mmnngg~” Well, even with the concern of her slowly shortening skirt, Valerie had other things to worry herself with. Like how she just came on top of her boyfriend, and he was still thrusting inside of her. The skirt could wait for later, after both of them have cum their brains out. Valerie grasped Zack’s face, and muffled his moaning with her lips while she slowly grinded their hips together.

~~DoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDODoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDo~~

“Come on, come on! Let’s go to the Ferris wheel!” Valerie said, tugging on Zack’s arm and pulling him through the crowd of people. They were given two tickets to a big amusement park by the Vanguards as a gift, and the two of them decided to spend a day away and go on a date. They had arrived earlier in the morning, and had already gone on plenty a roller coaster, and even hit up a few carnival games. They didn’t win anything, but the day was still fun. Currently, the sun is starting to get lower in the sky, signifying the near end of the day, but that didn’t stop Valerie from pulling Zack to one more ride.

“Having fun so far?” Zack asked, nudging her with his elbow. Valerie hummed affirmative as she rocked on her feet, her skirt swishing against her thighs. It had shrunk again, the fabric only going down to mid-thigh, and just covered enough of her butt. It brought a few looks, from both genders, but she shrugged them off. She had gotten a random confidence boost over the past couple of days, so while the skirt still embarrassed her a little, it didn’t quite shake her up as much as when she had first put it on.

“Watch your step.” Soon enough, the two got to the Ferris Wheel and got inside. The bright red car was pretty roomy, big enough for at least four people. The attendant gave a smile, and winked at the couple as he closed the door. “Have a nice ride you two.”

The Ferris Wheel started turning, and up, and up they went. The car swayed in the air while the mechanics worked. Valerie and Zack sat next to each other in the car, their shoulders pressing against each other, and Valerie slowly running her hand up her boyfriend’s thigh.

“H-Hey, we really shouldn’t do this here.” Zack gently moved her hand away, only to have Valerie grab his chin and turned his head to her. Blue eyes stared into each other, and Valerie planted a kiss on Zack’s lips. The kiss was quick, and shallow, no more than a brushing of lips, and Valerie quickly pulled back. Her hand returned to Zack’s thigh, brushing against his muscles through the jeans he wore as she slowly trailed higher and higher.

“We’ve got plenty of time, babe. Come one, lets enjoy our Ferris Wheel ride.” Valerie pressed her lips against his again, this time with more tongue, and moved her hand to brush against his crotch. She smiled as she felt him harden through his pants, and went to unbuckling his belt.

Zack placed a hand on the small of her back, slowly rubbing her through her shirt. His other hand looked like it wanted to do something, maybe grab her shoulder and move her way, or maybe grab and squeeze her breasts, but couldn’t make up its mind.

Valerie rolled her eyes and brought his hand to her breast, making the decision for him.

The Ferris Wheel had reached about a quarter of the way up the circle, and gently stopped. The cabin swayed a little, but the two making out didn’t pay it much time.

Eventually, Valerie pulled back from the kiss, her tongue sticking out with a trail of saliva dripping down. Zack’s bright red blush contrasted nicely with the light blue tinting her own cheeks. Hah, serves him right. Looking so damn cute, a bright blush while throbbing so damn hard. Valerie stood up in the car, standing in front of her boyfriend.

She winked, and pulled up the short skirt, flashing her red underwear. Triangle briefs held with three strings. Valerie though she looked sexy in them. With how Zack’s blush deepened, and how his eyes seemed glued to her crotch and thighs only solidified her confidence.

“Like what you see?” Of course, Valerie already knew the answer to that. Though if he answered anything other than yes, Zack would’ve been thrown out of the Ferris Wheel. Thankfully for the boy, he eagerly nodded his head up and down, and Valerie’s smirk grew wider.

Turning on her heels, Valerie did a quick one eighty turn in the cabin, and bent forward, presenting her skirt covered butt. She gave a little shake of her hips, and she hooked her thumbs under her waistband. Fuck, she was really doing this. Doing this, with Zack, on a Ferris Wheel. Her blush deepened at the thought, not only because of the exhibitionist nature of it, but how she was doing this with Zack. Her boyfriend gets her hot in all sorts of ways, in ways that she just couldn’t resist.

Confidence reinforced; Valerie slowly pulled her panties down her thighs. She could feel Zack’s eyes practically glued to her backside, and how they followed when the red cloth slid down. Valerie bit her lip in excitement, wiggling her hips as she got further and further down. The trail going down her leg wasn’t intentional, but a nice touch all the same.

Her shoes weren’t a problem as Valerie stepped out of the cloth. After which, she stood back up, panties in hand, and Valerie threw a lustful smirk over her shoulder, checking for fruits of her handywork. Zack’s wide eyes stared up at her, boner standing straight up at attention, and Valerie knew she did good work. She shook her butt a little for good measure.

“Holy shit…” Valerie almost laughed at his soft exclamation. Good, he was liking it. But then again, that wasn’t all that she was aiming for here. Valerie turned around again, the panties tossed on the other seat, and climbed onto Zack’s lap. Her sultry eyes staring to match her smirk. Underneath, they could feel the Ferris Wheel start up again; returning to its slow ascent.

“C’mon babe, we’ve got maaaybe thirty minutes before the wheel reaches the bottom again. Let’s make them count~” Valerie purred while rubbing her bare pussy against his cock, both for lubing him up, and making herself right and ready to take him. She mashed their lips together again, and Valerie shivered when Zack’s hands grabbed her butt, squeezing down while they humped each other.

God, they were really doing this. True, it was Valerie’s idea, but still! The Ferris Wheel was technically a public place. Even if they were in a box that was suspended hundreds of feet in the air, and only climbing higher and higher. Valerie licked at Zack’s lips, prodding for entrance, and forced her way in at the slightest hint of give. All the while, Zack’s eyes were closed, scrunched up while the other kept itself half open. No doubt staring at Valerie’s blue blush. Damn him and his cute fucking face. Valerie just grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss.

Finally taking her own warning into mind, and deeming herself prepared, Valerie grabbed Zack’s meat and lead him to her entrance. Her hips quickly slid down, and the two lovers moaned into each other’s mouths as they connected. Valerie shivered from the sudden fullness, the feeling making something click in her head. It just felt so good~. She couldn’t stop herself from bouncing her sweet ass up and down her boyfriend’s cock, loving how he stretched her open. The way Zack clenched harder on her cheeks, and how he couldn’t seem to focus on the kiss, made her smile in her head.

He was enjoying this. Good! She works too damn hard for him to not enjoy himself. It helped that Valerie was loving the secret fucking herself. It helped a lot. Especially the hot throbbing sending sparks through her pussy, and how his hands seemed to grasp at just the right places. Fingers sinking into her butt, squeezing and kneading the flesh like how he does during the massages. Valerie rocked her hips on top of him, grinding out a little eight with her crotch. Zack moaned into the kiss again, and Valerie lightly bit his tongue.

Valerie was the one to pull back from the kiss, not like Zack could with her fingers combed into his hair. A trail of saliva broke off between their lips while they panted for breath. Though, the lack of air didn’t stop Valerie from bouncing on Zack’s dick, and smirking as he moaned when she hit a particularly good spot.

“How’s my pussy, babe? Rocking your world~?” Valerie snickered at her pun. Indeed, the shaking of her hips leads to the cabin rocking a bit while it climbed up. She tried to time he bounces with the swaying of the car, but she just couldn’t keep track of it. The pleasure shooting up her spine pulling her away from focusing on it.

“Just as much as I hope I’m rocking yours.” Zack, having caught the joke, snickered back. “Just watch out for the quakes.” Valerie just shot him a questioning look, her hips taken from bouncing to just grinding together.

She was answered when Zack smacked her butt under her skirt.

“Eep!” Valerie gasped as she felt the force ripple through her ass. It wasn’t painful, but it was enough to make her clench up in surprise. The sudden widening, then clenching of Zack’s eyes showed how unprepared he was as well. Hah, serves him right. Valerie gently smacks his chest, and pouts.

“That was a terrible pun.”

“Eheh… Sor- mph?” Zack was cut off by Valerie pressing their lips together again, and she started to bounce her hips once again. After a moment, Valerie pulled back from the kiss, and leaned in close to his ear.

“Do it again.” She whispered, before nipping the dangling lobe.

Zack shivered, hands clenching on her cheeks and sending a jolt up her spine. Like a good boy, he followed orders and Valerie moaned when his hand came down again, this time on her opposite cheek. Another followed shortly after, and another, and another. Each time Zack’s hand fell, Valerie moaned, slowly getting louder with each hit. In an effort to keep herself quiet enough, Valerie gently nipped at the crook of Zack’s neck, making sure to leave hickeys behind.

Fuck, she just came. Her thighs clenched, her body shuddered, and her grip tightened. Cum slowly dripped from her lower lips, and onto Zack’s thighs. Thankfully, Zack had stopped playing sexual bongos, and let Valerie ride out the pleasure. He did quietly gasp every time she squeezed down though, so Valerie knew he was close too.

Finally, Valerie came down from her high, and pulled her head from Zack’s neck, breathing heavy. Her eyes looked up into Zack’s, glimmering with a need. She would not be the only one to finish here. Valerie closed in and ran her tongue across Zack’s chin, shaking her hips just a little on top of him.

“…Gimme…” She whispered out, hands sliding under his shirt to trail over Zack’s muscles.

“H-Huh?” Ah, same Zack, no matter the circumstances.

“Gimme your cum, Zack. Pump all that pent-up baby batter into my oven~.” Valerie’s fingers found Zack’s nipples, and trailed circles round them while she slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Even after cumming once, Valerie could feel the warmth build up again in her core as she tried to get Zack to release.

“F-Fuck.” He grunted, his head tilting back and eyes clenched shut. His hands kept clenching Valerie’s ass cheeks, almost as if kneading a stress ball. She didn’t complain any, but Valerie did lean forward with him and placed her lips against his jugular. A small nip with her lips sent a shudder across Zack’s entire body.

Valerie moaned right along with Zack as his member pulsed, the heat inside of her core reaching a peak as everything collided together. Colliding in a very slimy way. God, Valerie wanted this moment to last forever. The hot cum of her wonderful boyfriend pooling inside of her while they gently rocked back and forth in the Farris wheel.

But that last thought did remind her where they were, and as hot as it would be to make sure that everyone knew who Zack belonged to, she didn’t fancy herself to look too good on the evening news. That could come later, when they weren’t both half naked.

Valerie pulled back, a bright red smear on her boyfriend’s throat. A good enough indication of where he stood in their relationship. Better than the news thing at least. She raises her hips a little, letting Zack slide out of her. A quick kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek, and Valerie slid down between his legs. She hummed the first few notes of the cleanup song everyone learns as a kid, and her tongue quickly got to work. The stray juices are quickly lapped up, vanished down Valerie’s throat without a second thought.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were going for round two.” Zack chuckled nervously. He was already hard again from the wet clean up and was clearly ready for another round, but the wheel was going down, and they had to clean up before it hit the bottom. All the same, Valerie shot Zack a saucy smirk, and kissed his tip one last time before standing up.

“We’ll deal with that when we get home.” Valerie said. She plopped herself back onto the Ferris wheel seat, and watched with a smile as Zack packed his boner back into his pants. Today was going to stay with her for a long time. Not just because of the bomb ass sex the two of them had on the ride, but the rest of the date too. The roller coasters were some of the best that Valerie has ever been on, and the food court had some great pizza.

But mostly for the bomb ass sex on the Ferris wheel.

Soon enough, the two of them reached the bottom of the Ferris wheel, and they quickly clambered out of the car. They thanked the ride manager, who sent them a smile and a nod, and the two love birds walked away from the ride arm in arm.

A bit away, and a sudden scream came from the ride behind them. Valerie and Zack stopped in their tracks, and quickly turned to look around. There is a commotion coming from the Ferris wheel, and Zack was already ready to go and save whoever it was that was in trouble. He’s stopped when Valerie grabbed ahold of his wrist.

“Valerie! What’s-! Huh..?” Zack’s anger at being stopped quickly turned to confusion when he saw his girlfriend’s face. Bright blue with a hand trying, and failing, to cover the massive blush.

“…I forgot my panties on the Ferris wheel…”

They stood there for a second, before Zack broke out laughing.

~~DoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDo~~

Zack sighed to himself as set aside another letter. The electric company wanted another payment for the month, but he swore that had already been paid for. Money grubbing capitalist pigs is what they are, and no, he is not bitter about it. Setting that letter off to its own pile, Zack plucked the next envelope and tore it open with a knife.

“Hey babe, are my tits getting bigger?”

“Hmm?” Zack looked up from the bills on the table, the knife nearly slicing his thumb from the sudden question. Thankfully, the blade missed and left the papers from being stained with blood. Besides the point.

Standing in the doorway is Valerie, a blush accompanying the puzzled look on her face, and hands groping her naked chest. Zack could clearly see the blue nipple between the fingers sinking into her flesh. Her boobs squished together in her hands, lifted up by the impromptu hand bra. Even being very intimate with the orbs, Zack couldn’t help but stare.

“Babe?”

“…What makes you say that Val?” Zack asked, his eyes glancing up from the visible nipple. A silver barbell piercing something added rather recently, but something that Valerie insisted on after looking around the internet one day. Nothing his boner was against.

“Well,” Valerie squeezed her chest, squishing them together to show some delicious cleavage. A blush starting to work up on her face. “They feel so much more heavy, you know?” She made a small show of lifting them up with her hands, before letting them drop and jiggle, a soft moan escaping her lips. “And they feel so sensitive, I can barely wash them without masturbating in the shower. Being sensitive is generally something that comes with big boobs,” Her head tilted to the side and her face scrunched up in

confusion. “I think?”

“Really?” Zack turned more in the chair to better see his girlfriend. A tent slowly pitching in his pants. “I don’t see much of a difference from how you usually look?”

“Well, yeah.” Valerie nodded her head, and stepped forward. Three-inch heels clacking against the kitchen tile, and her short skirt swayed with her hips. “But I don’t think I used to be able to do this.” She said and grabbed the back of Zack’s head, pulling his face between her breasts.

The mounds squished against his face, and Zack sighed in delight. They are sooooo soft~ It took practically every bit of self-control not to motorboat Valerie’s breasts right then and there. The fingers weaved into his hair helping keep him still.

“See?” Valerie said, pressing her breasts together on Zack’s face with her arms. “They practically cover your face! I don’t remember being able to do this before!” The annoyed whine in her voice almost making Zack unable to appreciate the attempted suffocation. Almost being the key word. He looked up at Valerie between her breasts, and something muffled came out. “Huh? What was that?”

“I said,” Zack took a breath as he pulled himself out. Oh, how the sacred valley will be missed. “Maybe you’re remembering wrong? Cause I remember these puppies always being this big~” His lips tugged up into a smile, and he grabbed Valerie’s breasts from below, weighing the flesh with his hands.

“Yeah, me too… but…” The only thing showing that Valerie was affected by the sudden groping being a soft dusting on her cheeks. “I really don’t remember them being this big.”

Zack thought about what his girlfriend said, mulling over the muddled memories. All the while his hands kneading the chest in question, working them like oversized stress balls, and enjoying every second of it. Valerie’s blush grew, but she made no move to stop him. Tingles kept shooting down her spine with every squeeze, and her fingers began to curl.

“Well, I know you’ve given me a boobjob before, so they must have been this big, right?”

“I have?” Valerie blinked in surprise. She didn’t remember being able to do anything like that before.

“Yeah! You don’t remember?” Zack’s face scrunched up in worry, before he seemed to come to a decision and nodded his head. “Why don’t you try giving one again, and see if that jogs your memory any?”

Valerie puckered her lips as she thought about the suggestion. Zack’s hands still playing with her breasts, and Valerie could feel the heat spreading in her core.

“Okay.” Zack’s hands suddenly lost purchase as Valerie dropped to a crouching position. She reached for Zack’s belt and expertly slid the leather out of the buckle. The zipper soon followed down, and Zack quickly lifted his butt so that his jeans could be pulled down. Operation: Tittyfuck is a go!

“So, I just put my boobs here, right?” Valerie looked up as her breasts pressed into Zack’s crotch. Soft flesh squished around his cock and balls, the friction making Zack sigh in pleasure.

“Yeah, just like that.” Zack said and locked eyes with his girlfriend. Fuck, he just got harder. “Just move them up and down babe.” He bit back a moan as Valerie followed his directions, her eyes never leaving his.

The feeling of Valerie’s breasts, while nothing like her pussy, was still something that sent pleasure tingling through Zack’s thighs. This may technically be her first titfuck, but Zack still enjoyed it all the same.

His pre cum escaping to work as a make shift lube to change the dry friction to something a bit slicker. It didn’t take long for Valerie to get into it, and she started to throw some variation into the up and down. Long and deliberate stroking followed by pressure being applied in circles, and movement using her entire body instead of just guiding her breasts with her hands.

“Am I doing it right babe?” She asked, a smirk on her face. Zack nodded, his hands tightly gripping his chair. “My big fat titties making you feel good? Making you want to spurt cum all over them~?” Valerie teased, her eyes staring into his while she worked her tits up and down. Zack threw his head back and moaned. He was close, he could tell, and the dirty talk ramping up only edging him further on.

“Fuck yes.” Zack breathed out. His eyes clenched with concentration, struggling to keep it all in. Valerie just giggled at his response.

“God babe, you’re so fucking hot between my boobs. You wanna cum, don’t you?” Her tongue shot out and pathed across the tip, dragging saliva behind it. “Cover my face with hot~,” a quick smooch on the quivering head, “sticky~,” her long tongue slinking out like a snake and coiling itself around his shaft, “tasty cum~?” Valerie smirked and dropped her head forward, engulfing his throbbing cock between her lips

Zack groaned as her tongue stroked in tandem with the gentle sucking inside Valerie’s mouth. He reached out a hand and interlocked his fingers with her hair. He swore, and bucked his hips. Hot sperm escaped into Valerie’s throat. The pleased humming only pushed Zack on further, taking pleasure in her tongue still gently stroking his shaft while being engulfed.

Valerie’s hair is always so soft, something that Zack had only really started to appreciate more when he was allowed to lace his hands through it. Like now, for instance, as he came down from bliss. His hold loose, and he didn’t stop Valerie as she slowly dragged her lips up his shaft, making sure to gently suck the last dredges out of him.

She came up with a catty smile, her eyes locking with his. Zack could swear for a moment that he could see little hearts in her eyes. Valerie opened her mouth, letting her tongue lull out. A glob of cum that she didn’t swallow slowly slid down her tongue, and dripping out onto her breasts with a soft splat.

Valerie giggled at Zack’s blushing face, and brought her hands up to her chest, lifting the large mounds and spreading the baby batter all over her skin.

“Fuck babe~ you let out so much~” Valerie practically purred as she slowly stood up, still rubbing the cum into her skin like a lewd lotion. “I couldn’t get it all down my throat, so I had to spit it all over my boobs.” She now loomed over her boyfriend with a massive smirk on her face; breasts still slick despite Valerie’s best efforts. She placed her hands onto Zack’s shoulders, keeping him pinned as slowly straddled his lap. Long and deliberate swings of her legs let Valerie press herself fully against Zack, who is smirking right back.

“Now, lets see about putting all that cum somewhere that can take it, shall we~?” Zack gripped Valerie’s hips as a response, and the two lovers mashed their lips together. The conversation that started it all completely forgotten.

~~DoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDo~~

“Dude, if you go any sorter with her skirt, she wouldn’t be allowed to go out in public.”

“Yeah, I know, but I feel like there’s one final step in the whole thing, you know?” Zack said to Max, his best friend since they were kids. The brown-haired mage sat across from Zack at the porch table. The two of them sharing a beer while looking over Zack’s backyard.

“Hey boys~ Hungry~?” Came from the now open door as Val walked out. Zack smirked at Max, who shot back with a deadpan look. The tall girl having changed drastically from her long pants and simple t-shirts of yester year. Her white hair still cut short, but now held a strike of blue that matched her glossy lips in color. Her large breasts confined only by a crop top that showed off a golden belly piercing and stylized pink heart tattoo on her crotch; the outlines of piercings on her chests pointing to her not wearing a bra underneath. Around her waist is the purple skirt, now barely covering half Val’s ass, and a black whale tail clutching at her hips.

Val sauntered over to the two boys, a tray with two beers and Hors d’Oeuvres in her hands, and a smile on her lips. She placed the tray down on the table, and unceremoniously plopped herself down onto Zack’s lap. Her arms wrapped around Zack’s neck, and their lips quickly found each other while Max gagged.

“Fuckin’, whatever.” Max said, grabbing one of the beers and standing up. “You deal with this when the enchantment ends, cause I am not going to be around for when it wears off.” He scoffed, and started to walk of the deck, pouring vodka from a flask into the beer bottle, before taking a swig of the mixture.

Zack was too deep in the smooches and grinding to hear his friend leaving, or his warning.


End file.
